


Rope Burns

by Bri_Nara



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/pseuds/Bri_Nara
Summary: An exploration on Korekiyo Shinguuji's sense of touch.





	Rope Burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the headcanon I have that Shinguuji has sensitive skin.

To him, things that touched him always felt like too much.

The metal’s too cold. The food is too hot. The air blasting from the vents is too cold. The skin of others is  _ far  _ too warm.

He could never properly put it into words. He tried to but it was a feeling that was hard to articulate.

What was it that made him uncomfortable exactly? The way that the difference in temperature would linger on his skin for far longer than it was actually present? The way his entire being could only focus on the point of contact? The way his body seizes up?

These reasons were dismissed many a time. He was deemed too picky. He was deemed jumpy. He was deemed prudish when that was something he mostly  _ certainly _ was not.

She had listened to him though. The clothes she had crafted for him made it more difficult for an unexpected, passing touch to affect him. It surrounded him in a warmth that cloaked him like a second skin. He was grateful for that.

So her touches, he allowed.

Her touches were usually gentle and fleeting. She would gingerly brush against his skin, just enough to get his attention and briefly enough that it did not overwhelm him.

The ones that weren’t careful nor brief were painful. The lingering touches burned and throbbed against his skin. If he dwelled on it, he could still feel her presence there.  _ This _ warmth that surrounded him was suffocating.

He was unsure as to whether he enjoyed it or not. She had told him that he would get used to it eventually. He would have to if he didn't want to end up alone, yes?

He did not worry about that until she was gone because then, there was  _ no  _ contact that he invited. Like an itch that cannot be scratched. A hunger that could not be sated.

At least, until he found the beauty in rope. It reminded him of her touches but did not overwhelm him. It burned but it was more like he was alight with carnal pleasure. They burned like her rough grasps but sensation blossomed briefly like her gentle brushes.

It was as though a gate had been opened. A loophole for his trouble had been found. And he felt close to her again. Closer than before, somehow.

It made him crave touch. Not the tingling, sticky warmth that would cling to him like drying blood. The dry, burning, and brief sensation that reminded him of her.

Yes. He understood what she meant now and he was more than willing to drown in it.


End file.
